learn to love again
by smoakretz
Summary: Quinn Fabray a les cheveux roses et un passé qui la hante depuis 1 an. Elle fait partie des skanks et déteste le glee club. Noah Puckerman a une crête et une petite soeur qui compte sur lui. Il arrive à McKinley et se fait accepter dans les skanks. L'histoire de deux âmes tourmentées qui se croisent. Skank!Quinn et du Karley.
1. Clocks

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle fic! J'ai supprimé mon autre fic Quick car je n'avais vraiment plus l'inspiration de l'écrire, elle ne me plaisait plus. Donc, j'en ai fait une nouvelle, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. **

**Voici le premier chapitre, un espèce de prologue, même si je sais pas vraiment si c'est vraiment un prologue mais bon... Tant pis.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fiction, n'oubliez pas de me dire vos avis surtout!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Light go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_You've put me down on my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

Coldplay - Clocks

* * *

Je hais ma vie et tout ceux qui la compose, sauf bien évidemment quelques personnes : mon meilleur ami, Blaine, et mes amies, Kitty, Marley et Mercedes. Evidemment vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé pour je me haïsse autant avec cette belle gueule hein? Jamais, jamais ne le dirais même pas à vous, même si c'est moi qui fais la narration.

Mais parlons plutôt du présent, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, j'ai 17 ans et les cheveux roses, je traine avec une grosse, Mercedes, une boulimique, Marley, une lesbienne, Kitty et un gay, Blaine, qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami. J'aime ces personnes pour ce qu'elles sont ou ce qu'elles font.

On est le mercredi 4 septembre et c'est la rentrée. Oui, ces débiles de McKinley nous font rentrer en cours un mercredi, vous comprenez pourquoi je déteste le lycée maintenant. Heureusement que c'est ma dernière année, parce que je tiendrais pas des années ici. Comme d'habitude, j'attendais Blaine avec les filles sous les gradins, Kitty nous proposa une cigarette que ne je refuse pas, ma mère ayant trouvé mon paquet hier soir. J'allumais le bout de la cigarette qui rougit au contact de la flamme et en prend une taffe en attendant mon meilleur ami. Après un moment et en pleine discussion avec les filles pour savoir si le glee club allait encore nous faire chier cette année, j'entendis des bruits de pas reconnaissables entre mille. Sans me retourner, je dis :

\- C'est pas trop tôt Anderson, je t'attendais presque.

Je le sentis se pencher dans mon dos pour me faire un bisous sur la joue, me décrochant un sourire.

\- Tu m'attendais presque, mais tu m'attendais pas vraiment.

Il se redressa pour aller prendre les filles dans ses bras.

\- Désolé les filles, mais comme vous savez, j'ai passé deux mois dans un camp de redressement et je m'étais fait un ami...

\- C'est étonnant de ta part, _dit Mercedes, ce qui fait rire tout le monde._

\- Très drôle Jones. Bref, donc il a déménagé de Westerville à Lima pour changer de lycée.

\- En gros, tu l'as juste croisé et c'est pour ça que t'es en retard?

\- Pas exactement. Au camp je lui ai parlé de vous et il m'a demandé si c'était possible de se joindre à nous.

\- Il est où? _Demanda Marley._

\- Là-bas.

Blaine indique un endroit où se dresse un muret, sur ce muret, quelqu'un était assis, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, la tête baissée sur son portable.

\- De toute façon on peut pas le laisser tout seul, ajouta Blaine.

\- C'est pas un centre d'accueil ici hein! Il a qu'à aller au glee club ! _Dit Mercedes._

\- Mais c'est mon pote, c'est le seul ami que j'ai !

\- Tu veux pas le sauter, t'es sûr ? _Ajouta Marley en se moquant de Blaine._

\- Alleeeeeeez les filles, je l'amène, on voit ce qu'il vaut et on peut le virer après si ça va pas, ok?

J'échangeais un regard avec les filles, cherchant à savoir si ça paraissait bien puis on acquiesca donc Blaine partit en courant chercher son pote. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un gars plus grand que lui, les épaules larges, en jean avec un tee-shirt blanc qui fait ressortir des années de bagarres et une simple veste en cuir noir. Sur le haut de la tête se plaçait une crête noire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on observa le nouveau, puis j'écrasais mon mégot, me lèva et me placa devant lui. Il sentais le parfum pour homme, pas trop, juste assez pour que ça sente bon.

\- Ton nom?

\- Noah Puckerman, mais on m'appelle Puck.

\- Age?

\- 17 ans.

\- Orientation sexuelle?

\- Hétéro.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es fait viré de gayland?

\- Bah apparemment c'est interdit de fumer en cours, dans les couloirs, dans le dortoir, en colle, dans les vestiaires et dans la cour.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi tu penses pouvoir te faire une petite place parmis nous?

\- Parce que je déteste quasiment tout le monde dans cette ville, sauf Blaine et ma sœur en faite. Quitte à me faire des potes, autant que ce soit ceux de Blaine.

\- Bon alors on va faire les présentations déjà. Je me remis à ma place puis pointa chacun de mes amis un part un. Mercedes Jones, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson et Quinn Fabray.

\- Je pense que tu peux faire parti de notre bande Puckerman, commença Mercedes.

\- Cool.

Après quelques minutes de discussion sur le gens du lycée, on entendit la sonnerie du début des cours retentir et Puck demanda :

\- Vous laissez combien de temps? 15-20 minutes?

\- A peu près ouais, _répondit Blaine._

\- Et sinon vous êtes tous dans la même classe?

\- Blaine et Mercedes sont ensemble, Kitty et Marley aussi mais moi j'suis toute seule, dis-je en expirant ma fumée, t'as quoi comme cours là?

\- Histoire apparemment, _dit-il regardant son portable,_ avec Mr Schuester.

\- Bah t'es avec moi alors.

\- T'es plus seule maintenant. _Il marqua une pause_. Sinon vous faites des soirées, des trucs comme ça?

\- Ouais, _répondit Kitty_, on va au parc à la sortie de Lima le vendredi après les cours, il y a jamais personne depuis qu'un gamin a retrouvé un clodo mort l'hiver dernier.

\- Même les clodos y vont plus?

\- Même pas eux, ils ont peur. Alors il y a que nous, _continua Kitty._

\- Et vous faites quoi là-bas?

\- Oh, les trucs habituels, une partie de jambes en l'air à 5, _répondit Blaine_, tu sais on-

\- Arrête Blaine, après il va croire qu'on est une espèce de secte échangiste, t'es con. Non mais on fume, on boit un peu, cet abruti joue de la guitare et on chante.

\- Ca a l'air bien. Vous dormez là-bas?

\- Ouais, en sacs de couchage. De toute façon tu verras ça vendredi, oublie pas le tien.

Marley regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et nous dit qu'il est temps d'aller en cours. Je prenais Puckerman sous mon aile pour la matinée, même si il fait 50 cm de plus que moi.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, vous en faites pas. Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit donc il devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis sur la fic, j'attend ça avec impatience. :)**


	2. About a Girl

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Déjà merci pour vos petites reviews, je sais que j'ai posté qu'un seul chapitre donc vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous faire une bonne image de cette fic (et de Quinn d'ailleurs), mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous éclairer.**

**Comme je suis une sadique, je vous laisse des zones d'ombre sur le passé de Quinn, et vous invite à essayer de deviner ce qui lui ai arrivé en me le proposant dans une review!**

**J'avais dit samedi pour le chapitre, on est encore samedi non? Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais j'ai vraiment pas pu publier plus tôt. :(((((**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy! **

* * *

_I need an easy friend_

_I do, with an ear to lend_

_I do, think you fit this shoe_

_I do, but do you have a clue?_

Nirvana - About a Girl

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent jusque vendredi et tout le monde avait l'air content d'être au parc, après deux mois sans venir. Après trois jours, je peux vous dire que Puckerman est super gentil avec nous et qu'il s'est bien intégré au groupe. Bref, on était là, il était 18h et la soirée n'avait pas commencé car pour l'instant Marley était en train de nous expliquer pourquoi elle a oublié son sac de couchage.

\- Bon, Marley prend le mien je dormirais avec Anderson dans le duvet pour deux personnes, _proposait-je à tout le monde._

\- T'es sûr ? _Demanda Marley._

\- Oui, oui. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver ?

\- Il peut te prendre pour le petit cheerleader, _annonça Kitty_, tu sais, Hummel. _Blaine dévisagea la jeune fille qui partit en courant puis fut suivie pour le frisé._

\- Quelle bande de gamins.

* * *

Alors que la soirée commençait, c'est-à-dire vers 22h, Puck sortit sa guitare et Blaine sauta presque de joie, ayant trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui sache jouer de la guitare dans le groupe. Marley, Kitty et moi on essayait d'allumer un feu avec des branches arrachées des arbustes sur le côté du parc , nos briquets et des feuilles de cours du vendredi. Oui, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

Lorsque le feu prit enfin, Mercedes arriva avec des cailloux et les plaça tout autour sans se brûler. On s'assis toutes autour du feu, admirant notre oeuvre qui crépitait. Marley se leva pour aller rechercher un petit tas de branches qu'elle plaça derrière nous pour le reste de la soirée et ramena par la même occasion une bouteille de whisky, les gobelets, du coca et des paquets de chips.

Puck et Blaine arrivèrent juste après et se posèrent avec les filles et leurs guitares.

\- Donc, c'est quoi le programme ? _demanda Puck_.

\- On mange, on boit, on fume, on chante et on va se coucher. Demain matin on remballe tout et on s'en va. Et on revient la semaine prochaine, _lui répondit Mercedes._

\- Ça marche pour moi,_ dit Puck en souriant._

Marley ouvrit bruyamment le premier paquet de chips qui fit un tour alors que tout le monde était silencieux. Puis je décidais de briser le silence.

\- Bon les gars, ça fait deux mois qu'on est pas venus ici, vous nous jouer quelque chose là !

\- On est pas tes esclaves Fabray, _me répondit Puck._

Je levais un sourcil en le regardant d'un regard de défi. Le petit nouveau se défendait.

\- Ok, alors passe-moi cette guitare Puckerman. _Il regarda Blaine puis me passa sa guitare en riant. Je l'installais sur mes genoux, l'accordais puis plaçais mes doigts sur le manche correctement._ Préparez-vous les enfants.

J'avais appris à faire de la guitare à 7 ans. Ça, et d'autres choses d'ailleurs, faisait parti de mon « programme d'éveil » selon ma mère. Mais c'était surtout une occasion de me caser quelque part pendant 2 heures. A la fin, j'ai quand même réussi à savoir me débrouiller avec une guitare, avant de laisser tomber et de préférer le chant, avant de laisser tomber le chant et tout abandonner.

Je commençais donc à pincer les cordes de la guitare ce qui démarra la musique. Mercedes la reconnu tout de suite et entama donc des « oh » et me regarda pour attendre la note de départ.

_In the middle of hollywood boulevard_

_Screaming at each other, screaming at each other_

_Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh_

_Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy_

_Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh_

_It isn't funny anymore, oh oh_

Je laissais Mercedes faire le premier couplet, puis elle me fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour que je finisse la chanson seule.

_I was the man who never lied_

_I never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh, yeah_

Je pinçais une dernière fois les cordes pour marquer la fin de ma prestation et regardais les deux garçons avec le buste remonté de fierté, rendant sa guitare à Puck.

\- Wow Fabray, du Maroon 5, je savais pas que t'avais des bons goûts, _me dit Puck tout en plaçant sa guitare sur ses genoux._

\- Ya pleins de choses que tu sais pas sur moi Puckerman. _Il y eut un blanc, où on se regardait juste dans le blanc des yeux, je décidais alors de mettre fin à cette petite bataille de regard._ Bref les fillettes, je comprends que vous vouliez pas passer après ma magnifique chanson avec Mercedes mais on a besoin de chanson ce soir quand même.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, envoi Puckerman ! _Annonça Blaine alors qu'il se levait tous les deux._

Il entamèrent la chanson One Love de Bob Marley, tout en tournant autour de nous comme des prédateurs. C'était vraiment drôle à voir. De temps en temps, un des deux se penchait au-dessus de l'une de nous pour chanter sur notre épaule avec nous comme si on était des espèces de groupies. Ce qui rendait le truc encore plus drôle.

Après la chanson, ils se posèrent et la soirée continua comme ça pendant ce qui nous parut des heures.

* * *

A 2h, alors qu'on s'était partagé une bouteille de whisky avec du coca à 6, Blaine alluma un joint qu'il fit tourner autour du feu. Chacun prit une ou deux taffes, avant que Mercedes décide d'aller se coucher. Puis se fut au tour de Kitty, puis de Puck et de Blaine et enfin il ne restait que Marley et moi autour d'un feu qui ressemblait plus à du bois rouge et noir qu'à autre chose.

\- Q ?

\- Hm ? _Répondis-je, levant la tête vers Marley._

\- T'en penses quoi de Puckerman ?

\- Il est gentil, et si il voulait il pourrait facilement être dans l'équipe de football avec Hudson ou au glee club. Il devrait pas être là avec nous à gâcher sa vie.

\- Si il est là c'est qu'il en a envie. Il s'amusait bien ce soir... Bref, je vais me coucher.

\- Attend. _Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche et me regarda._

\- Il se passe un truc entre toi et Kitty ?

\- Il, non, non rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, je sais repérer des couples, je te rappelle que j'ai été au glee club pendant un an.

\- Non, je t'assure il se passe rien, rien du tout. _Marley fixa l'horizon puis s'avança vers les sacs avant de se retourner et de crier après moi._ Je vais me coucher moi, et tu devrais en faire autant parce qu'Anderson prend toute la place !

Je ris légèrement en me levant. Je pris du sable du bac à sable pour enfants et le jetais sur le feu pour l'éteindre correctement. Je me dirigeais vers mon sac de couchage, pour voir un Blaine complètement étalé. Je lui donnais un petit coup de pied dans les côtes pour le réveiller, et quand il me vit il bougea un peu pour me laisser de la place.

* * *

Il est était 6h, le soleil se levait et moi aussi. Anderson a vraiment pris trop de place cette nuit, et sur les 4 heures où on était couchés, j'ai dû dormir 30 minutes maximum. Je m'extrait du sac et vais me poser dans l'herbe, dos à tous les sacs de couchage et face au soleil. Le lever de soleil est définitivement plus beau que le coucher. Je m'assis en tailleur et allumais une cigarette tout en fixant le soleil et en pensant à tout ce qui m'était arrivé cet été, ramenant tous les souvenirs à la surface, en forçant mes yeux à regarder le soleil alors que ça fait mal, et en forçant mon cœur à battre alors que ça ne vaut plus le coup. Tout a disparu, toute cette blondeur, cette joie de vivre, cette petite fille était resté en Californie avec ma confiance en moi. Tout ce qui est revenu dans l'Ohio était une personne brisée et sans amour propre. Ça faisait plus d'un an maintenant. Mais ça faisait tout aussi mal.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je sentis quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et prendre ma cigarette d'entre mes doigts. Je lève la tête et croise le regard de Puckerman.

\- C'est à moi ça non ? _Dis-je en poitant du doigt la cigarette qu'il portait à sa bouche. Il inspira la fumée et expira la fumée avant de me la rendre._

\- Voilà pour toi. _J'hochais la tête avant de prendre une taffe à mon tour._ Pourquoi t'es déjà levée ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir à cause d'Anderson. _Je marquais une pause_. Et toi ?

\- Je devais appeler quelqu'un, m'assurer que tout va bien. _Il me souri légèrement et un blanc s'installa._

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Hm, ouais.

\- Oh, elle va bien ?

\- Ouais, elle a rencontré un garçon dans sa nouvelle école. Elle l'aime bien apparemment.

Puckerman m'a parlé vaguement de sa sœur en cours d'espagnol, elle s'appelle Charlotte et a 8 ans et elle a aussi changé d'école en même temps que lui a cause de ses mauvais résultats.

\- C'est bien je suppose.

Il ne répondit pas. De toute façon personne n'a envie de parler de ses problèmes, sauf vaguement. Ici, c'est pas le glee club, on va pas faire une intervention parce que Puckerman a appelé sa sœur. On va juste lui dire ce qu'il nous semble juste et peut-être qu'il se fâchera, peut-être pas. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans notre groupe.

Il repris ma cigarette et tira une taffe avant de me la rendre.

\- Alors t'es née en rose ou une brune se cache en dessus de toute cette teinture ? _Je mis du temps avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de mes cheveux._

\- Blonde, en faite. _Il attrapa mon mention pour me faire pivoter la tête et me regarda de face pendant 30 bonnes secondes avant de lâcher mon visage pour je continue à regarder le soleil levant._

\- Ça devait bien t'aller. Pourquoi le rose ?

\- Pour faire chier ma mère d'abord, et pour… effacer la petite Quinnie qui est partie depuis bien longtemps.

\- Oh, je vois. Et elle est où cette petite Quinnie maintenant ?

\- En Californie.

Puckerman ne posa pas plus de questions et je le remerciai intérieurement pour ça. De toute façon, j'aurai pas répondu. Après que ma cigarette soit finie, je regardais juste le ciel, sans forcément penser au passé ou même au moment présent. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon genou touchait celui de Puck, lui aussi assis en tailleur, et que ça faisait presque du bien de sentir une présence après tout.

Alors oui, la petite Quinnie est en Californie et elle va y rester. Avec sa plage, avec ses amis, avec ses soirées, mais sans moi. Quinnie est morte, il ne reste que Quinn. Quinn Fabray aux cheveux roses, à la langue percée et aux habits déchirés. C'est qui je suis depuis 1 an.

Je sentis Puck bouger et se relever et une sensation de froid apparut à l'endroit où nos genoux se touchaient.

\- Je te lève ? _Il tendit sa main et je relevais la tête vers lui._

\- Ouep.

Je pris sa main et il me redressa comme si j'étais une plume. Avec la force, je me retrouvais collée à lui, son torse contre ma poitrine. Il me regarda quelques instants, avant de sourire gentiment et de lâcher ma main. La sensation de froid réapparut à nouveau au niveau de ma main et me fit redescendre sur terre. Toujours contre lui, je reculais brusquement, lui faisant presque peur. Pour cacher ma gêne, je tournais la tête vers les sacs de couchages qui commençaient à bouger. Le soleil chauffait déjà l'herbe et les sacs de couchages aussi. Je m'éloignais de Puck pour aller réveiller Anderson car c'est lui qui me ramène chez moi les lendemains de soirée.

* * *

**Alors, oui, vous devez penser que tout va trop vite, mais à la base dans la série, tout est allé trop vite alors pourquoi pas ici? **

**Anyway, le prochain chapitre est pour samedi prochain, comme d'hab puisque le troisième est déjà prêt.**

**Petite question : voulez-vous un peu ou beaucoup de Karley? Car j'en ai parlé vaguement ici mais il reste un pairing de cette fic, donc je voudrais bien vos avis. :)**


	3. Look Around

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, posté de bonne heure (et de bonne humeur) avec deux nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles choses qui se passent entre notre blonde et notre crépu préférés. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, tout comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. **

**Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_It's emotional and I told you so,_

_but you had to know so I told you._

_Soft walk to horizon,_

_One big crash that no one dies in._

Red Hot Chili Peppers - Look Around

* * *

\- Bonjour Quinnie !

\- Hey mon cœur.

Mon petit frère est la seule personne qui peut m'appeler Quinnie maintenant. Cooper est vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je l'embrassais sur le front alors qu'il sortait des céréales du placard.

\- Maman est partie y'a pas longtemps.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai eu son sms. C'est pas sympa de te laisser tout seul comme ça.

\- C'est pas grave. _Le petit garçon regarda tristement son bol remplit de céréales._

\- Hey chéri, _je pris sa main et il leva la tête_. Je suis là toute la journée, comme ça, on pourra regarder la télé et manger de la pizza si tu veux.

\- D'accord_, il hocha la tête_.

Je me levais pour aller chercher une barre de céréales puis entendit un bruit de chaise et enfin des pas de Cooper qui courait jusqu'à sa chambre. Je pris une barre, mordais dedans et me retournais pour l'attendre. Il arriva en courant, essoufflé d'avoir monté et descendu un étage aussi rapidement. Il me tendit un papier plié en quatre.

\- C'est quoi ça Coop ?

\- C'est l'adresse de ma nouvelle copine, je lui ai demandé si on pouvait venir la voir cette après-midi. S'il te plaaaaaaît Quinnie. _Cooper me regardait d'en bas avec des petits yeux de cocker._

\- Bon, d'accord. Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- C'est marqué sur le papier, regarde.

Je lus le papier à haute voix :

\- Charlotte Puckerman, 22 résidence aux baies rouges, Lima, Ohio. _Je mis un instant avant de réaliser._ Oh, je connais déjà Charlotte je crois.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Enfin, son grand frère, Puck. Je vais l'appeler si tu veux et fixer une heure avec lui ok ?

Cooper sauta de joie, c'était tellement mignon. Il m'attendrissait vraiment, j'étais tellement guimauve avec lui. Après sa petite danse de victoire, il revint vers moi et me dit :

\- Tu l'appelles maintenant Quinnie hein ? _Je roulais des yeux à sa question et attrapa mon téléphone en souriant._ Ouais !

Je fouillais dans mon répertoire, à la recherche du nom de Puck, puis appuyais sur la touche « appel ». Après 2 sonneries, il répondit au téléphone.

\- Hey Q.

\- Hey Puck. Dis, tu peux me passer ta sœur s'il te plaît ? _Il parut étonné au téléphone et répondit seulement après quelques secondes._

\- Hm, ouais, attend. _Je l'entendis crier « Charlie » à travers le téléphone puis entendit des bruits de pas._ Quelqu'un veut te parler chérie. _Il passa apparemment le téléphone à Charlotte._ Allô ?

\- Hey Charlotte, je suis Quinn, la sœur de Cooper.

\- Oh, hey Quinn alors. Cooper t'as donné mon adresse ?

\- Oui, oui et j'appelais pour ça, Cooper m'a demandé de passer cette après-midi mais je voulais appeler avant pour être sûre que tu es bien la petite sœur de Pu-Noah.

\- Oui c'est moi. Vous venez alors ?

\- Je pense oui, mais il faut que je vois avec Noah, tu me le repasse ma puce ?

\- Oui oui, à tout à l'heure Quinn ! _Elle repassa le téléphone à Puck qui rigola_. C'est toi qui rends ma sœur joyeuse comme ça ?

\- C'est plutôt ta sœur qui rend mon frère joyeux hein. Apparemment ils veulent se voir cette après-midi, ça te va ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Vous venez ou on vient ?

\- Attend. _Je mis ma main sur mon téléphone pour demander à Cooper ce qu'il préfère_. Bon, apparemment il veut que vous veniez. Vers 13h30 ça va ?

\- C'est bon pour nous.

\- Je t'envoi mon adresse par sms alors.

\- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure Q.

\- Bye.

Je raccrochais le téléphone avec un petit sourire, en continuant à pianoter dessus pour envoyé notre adresse à Puckerman. Il avait l'air vraiment attentionné avec sa sœur. Cooper me regardait fixement quand je tournais la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quinnie, il est gentil Puck ?

\- Bah, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, comme ça.

Il partit vers sa chambre en marchant calmement, visiblement en train de penser à quelque chose. Ce gamin n'arrêtait jamais. Il avait 8 ans mais j'avais l'impression de vivre avec quelqu'un de mon âge des fois. Bon, sauf qu'il ne boit pas évidemment.

Je décidais de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il avait en tête et partit dans ma chambre. Cette chambre qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. La jolie tapisserie rose pâle est parsemée de trace de cigarette, de brûlures ou de phrases écrites au marqueur. Sur un mur il y a des photos accrochées. Une de mon père et moi. Une de Cooper. Et une de Quinnie. Plus je la regardais plus elle me donnait envie de me cacher dans un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Je n'avais plus de babioles, plus de cadre photo. J'avais juste une station d'accueil pour mon téléphone. Ma chambre était un bordel, comme moi d'ailleurs. J'allumais mon ordinateur et une cigarette par la même occasion. Je branchais mon téléphone à sa station d'accueil et enclencha une musique lente, « Keep Holding On » d'Avril Lavigne. Car oui, même en faisant partie des skanks, j'avais encore le droit d'écouter des musiques de déprimés. Après tout, je n'étais que ça, déprimée, d'après ma mère.

Ma mère, qui se permet d'avoir un avis sur mes moindres faits et gestes mais s'occupe à peine de ses enfants. Elle passe toute la semaine au boulot et le week-end chez son petit-ami. Apparemment, on compte pas assez pour elle pour qu'elle reste ici deux jours.

Donc, la chanson toujours en route et résonant dans la pièce, je me connecte sur twitter et je regarde ma timeline :

rachelsberry : encore un solo au glee club ! #yay

kurtshummel : encore un solo pour berry #vamourir _*6 retweets*_

Je roulais des yeux en voyant les dramas du glee club. Finalement, avoir quitté ses abrutis avait été une bonne idée.

blainesanderson : j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, et toi  quinnsfabray ?

Je lui répondis tout de suite.

quinnsfabray :  blainesanderson va te pendre Anderson, tu dormirais surement mieux avec un cheerleader non ?

Je vais voir immédiatement dans mes mentions et vois que Mercedes, Kitty et Marley et… Kurt on retweeté mon tweet. Bon, il doit savoir maintenant. Je vais juste me faire tuer par Blaine mais ça en valait la peine. Alors que je parcourais encore mes mentions, une nouvelle apparue.

noahspuckerman : Charlie ne tiens plus en place  quinnsfabray !

Je souris légèrement à la vue du tweet et y répondit immédiatement.

quinnsfabray :  noahspuckerman Coop non plus, c'est trop mignon.

blainesanderson :  quinnsfabray noahspuckerman Fabray trouve quelque chose mignon, appelez le président !

noahspuckerman :  blainesanderson quinnsfabray on va plutôt appelez ton cheerleader… _*5 retweets*_

Je me suis bien-sûr empressée de retweeter ce tweet, c'était trop beau.

blainesanderson :  noahspuckerman quinnsfabray oh non Puckerman, commence pas toi aussi !

noahspuckerman :  blainesanderson quinnsfabray si, je me range du côté des filles.

blainesanderson :  noahspuckerman quinnsfabray plutôt du côté d'une fille…

Et pendant que je suivais cette conversation dans mes mentions, elle s'arrêta. Etonnée qu'un des deux ai arrêté de me mentionner, je vais sur le profil de Puck pour voir la suite de la conversation.

noahspuckerman :  blainesanderson va crever, Anderson.

Ok, il m'avait supprimé sur ce tweet. C'était peut-être une erreur. Ou pas. Ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Je fermais mon ordi et le rangeais sous mon lit avant d'aller regarder par ma fenêtre. Etant au deuxième étage de la maison, je pouvais aller sur le toit de la maison et j'avais la meilleure vue sur tout le quartier. Mais pour l'instant, je reste à la fenêtre parce que c'est juste pour finir ma cigarette. Alors, oui, vous devez vous dire « Pourquoi elle déprime alors qu'elle habite dans une maison à deux étages ? » mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, je suis plus compliquée que ça.

Au fond, si je m'étais mise dans cet état, si je devenais petit à petit une asociale à part entière, c'était pour échapper à Quinnie. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Cette petite blondinette innocente, cette cheerleader, cette fille populaire, la petite amie de Sam et la meilleure amie de Rachel ? J'avais tout. Mais Quinnie a tout gardé avec elle en Californie. Et c'est pour échapper à elle et à ce qu'il s'est passé que je fumais, que je buvais, que je me foutais en l'air. Tout ça juste pour qu'elle s'en aille et ces deux mois avec.

Je jetais mon mégot dehors et rejoignit Cooper qui m'appelait depuis la salle.

* * *

Pour manger, on s'était préparé un plateau télé du samedi avec de la pizza, de la salade, un brownie et un soda. C'était le genre de trucs qui consolait Cooper qui généralement n'aimait pas le samedi car ma mère n'était jamais là. Mais aujourd'hui, même si je lui avais fait manger du foin, il aurait apprécié quand même. Il s'impatientait tellement de voir Charlotte, alors il avait mangé en vitesse, de peur qu'elle arrive en plein milieu du repas.

Il était maintenant 13h15 et il tournait en rond, croyant qu'il s'était trompé de maison. C'était tellement marrant à voir. Mon portable, posé sur la table basse en verre se mit à vibrer et il se rua dessus.

\- Quinnie, c'est lui, répond répond !

Je rigolais alors qu'il me tend mon téléphone et que je lis le nom de Puck affiché sur mon portable.

\- Allô ?

\- Ouais, c'est moi. On peut passer plus tôt ? Charlie a l'air de vraiment vouloir venir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, elle fait et refait son sac à dos depuis tout à l'heure et elle me demande si elle doit se changer ou pas. _Je rigole légèrement._

\- Bon, vous pouvez être là dans combien de temps ?

\- 5 minutes maxi.

\- Ok, à tout de suite alors.

\- Ouais.

Il raccrocha et moi aussi. Je me tournais vers Cooper qui me regardait fixement.

\- Alors ? Il t'as dit quoi ?

\- Ils peuvent pas venir finalement… Ah c'est dommage. _Son petit visage se décomposa et je ris doucement en lui caressant le dessus de la tête._ Je rigole Coop, ils arrivent dans 5 minutes.

Il me regarda d'abord un peu méchamment puis son visage s'illumina et il fila vers sa chambre. Je décidais à ce moment de remonter chercher mon paquet de cigarettes resté en haut. Au milieu des marches j'entendis la sonnette résonner dans toute la maison. Je décidais de continuer à monter en courant et de redescendre de la même façon. J'arrivais donc à la porte essoufflée.

\- Tu fais du jogging dans ta maison maintenant ?

\- Très drôle Puckerman. _Je me baissais pour dire bonjour à Charlotte._ Bonjour, Charlotte, moi c'est Quinn. _Elle me fit la bise comme une grande._

\- Hey Quinn, _elle passa sa tête dans la maison,_ Cooper est là ?

\- Oui, oui, il va arriver. Rentrez. _Je me relève et ouvre la porte entièrement aux frères et sœurs pour qu'ils rentrent._

\- C'est jolie chez toi Quinn.

\- Merci. _J'entendis mon frère descendre les escaliers._ Cooper, Charlotte et Puck sont là !

\- Oui j'ai entendu Quinnie, j'arrive rooooh.

Je levais un sourcil au ton qu'il employais et rangeais ça dans un coin de ma tête pour lui en parler plus tard. Il arriva finalement et s'approcha de Puck pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier se baissa pour lui faire un bisou mais Cooper lui tendit la main comme pour lui serrer la main, comme un grand. Puck se retourna vers moi en riant et finit par lui serrer la main.

\- Cooper, moi c'est Noah mais appelle moi Puck. Je te laisse Charlie, prend soin d'elle ok ? _Il secoua la tête énergiquement et lâcha la main de Puck._

\- On peut aller dans ma chambre Quinnie ? _Me demanda-t-il._

\- Oui, mais la porte ouverte. _Il hocha la tête et tendit la main à Charlotte qui l'attrapa immédiatement._

Je regardais cette scène avec un petit regard attendrissant. Bien-sûr, cet abruti de Puckerman ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer.

\- Alors comme ça on est sentimentale Fabray ?

\- Oh, ferme là Puckerman. C'est mon petit frère, évidemment que je suis sentimentale. C'est pas comme si c'était Blaine ou Mercedes non plus.

Je sortis une cigarette de mon paquet et la tendit à Puck, qui ne refusa pas. J'en pris une à mon tour et l'alluma en m'asseyant sur une chaise de cuisine. Puckerman prit la chaise en face de moi. On restait silencieux pendant 20 bonnes minutes.

Je pensais, évidemment je pensais à la dernière fois que mon petit frère avait eu une amie. Ou même des amis tout court. A la dernière fois où je l'avais vu heureux comme ça. Et c'était assez perturbant de voir qu'après une semaine il avait déjà l'adresse de Charlotte et qu'il lui tenait déjà la main. Même au lycée, certains couple restent à deux kilomètres l'un de l'autre après des mois de relation. Et ils ont 16 ans. Coop et Charlie en ont 8.

\- Comment ça se fait que ton frère a déjà mon adresse ? Enfin, l'adresse de Charlie ? _Me demanda Puck._

Je fronçais des sourcils en fixant mes ongles, il venait tout juste de lire dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Je décidais de ne pas en tenir compte et de lui répondre quand même.

\- Je sais pas, c'est pas son genre d'aller vers les filles, ou vers les gens en général.

\- Charlie n'est pas du genre à aimer les garçons non plus, c'est normal après tout, à son âge. _Il regarda tendrement l'endroit où elle se tenait un peu plus tôt._

\- Awww, Puckerman est attendri. Si c'est pas mignon ça, _dis-je avec un sourire de provocation._

\- La ferme, Quinnie.

Je me tendis. Non, pas Quinnie. Je remballais mon sourire et me levais pour écraser ma cigarette dans la poubelle. Il fallait que j'invente une excuse stupide pour mon départ.

\- Je, _je me raclais la gorge et il me regarda suspicieusement,_ je vais chercher un truc dans ma chambre.

Il hocha la tête et je partis vers ma chambre, me retenant de courir. Une fois les deux étages montés, je me penche à la fenêtre violemment, comme pour prendre de l'air, laissant quelques larmes couler. Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, je décidais de rentrer la tête à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je savais même pas pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils, c'est juste que le souvenir de Quinnie restais dur à encaisser.

Je fouillais dans mes poches à la recherche de mes cigarettes, que je trouvais enfin. Mais malheureusement, mon briquet était resté en bas. Alors que je jurais silencieusement après moi-même pour avoir laissé mon briquet sur la table en verre, je n'entendais pas les pas qui s'approchaient dans les marches.

\- Q, ça va ? Ça doit faire 20 minutes que t'es montée…

Je sursautais au son de sa voix. Vous savez comment il est arrivé là ? Non, moi non plus.

\- Oui, je, j'avais juste besoin d'air je suppose.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? _Il s'approcha de moi et se mit pile en face de moi._

\- Non, _je secouais la tête de gauche à droite et marquais une pause._ Juste, ne m'appelle plus…

\- Quinnie ? _J'__hochais la tête et il me regarda d'un air compatissant._ Noté. _Il marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir._ On va voir les petits ?

J'hochais la tête, une nouvelle fois heureuse qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Je passais devant lui et l'entendais refermer la porte derrière moi en silence.

* * *

\- Hé Puck ?

Cooper coupa Puck dans son tartinage de brioche pour Charlotte.

\- Ouep ?

\- Charlie m'a dit que tu jouais de la guitare-

\- Et même qu'elle est dans ta voiture ! _cria la petite._

Je me retenus de sourire mais elle était vraiment mignonne. Puck ria à la phrase de sa petite sœur et lui tendit sa brioche au nutella.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher pour que Quinn vous joue quelque chose ?

Je donnais un énorme coup de pied à Puck sous la table en la regardant avec des gros yeux alors que Charlotte me regardait avec des yeux admiratifs et que Cooper était déjà à la porte d'entrée.

\- Puck ! On va la chercher ! _Puck partit vers Coop en levant un sourcil de provocation vers moi._

Pendant qu'ils partaient et que je fixais Charlotte manger sa tartine, elle leva la tête vers moi.

\- Tu sais, j'adore tes cheveux.

Elle, elle avait des longs cheveux noirs tressés de chaque côtés, qui lui arrivait en dessous des épaules. Moi, j'avais des cheveux coupés au carré, teints en rose. On faisait vite la comparaison.

\- Merci, _répondis-je_, mais les tiens sont très beaux aussi.

\- Ils m'énervent, j'aimerais bien avoir les cheveux courts de temps en temps, comme toi.

\- Mais pas roses quand même ?

\- Non, _je me sentais quasiment soulagée que cette petite ne me prenne pas comme modèle_, non, en bleu je pense.

Et elle continua de mordre dans sa brioche de manière pensive, comme si couper ses cheveux de 20 centimètres et les teindre en bleu était une bonne décision. Les enfants, vous savez comment c'est…

Puck et Cooper revinrent de leur aller-retour à la voiture avec une guitare et alors que Puck me tendait la guitare pour que je joue, on nous interrompis.

\- Attend Puck, y'a une guitare en haut, je l'avais oubliée, _dit Cooper._

Et il monta en courant encore une fois, puis redescendit avec une guitare à la main, un peu trop lourde pour lui.

Je reconnus immédiatement l'objet. C'était ma première guitare, elle était un peu trop grande pour moi l'époque où mon père me l'avait achetée. J'avais 10 ans et pour que je me souvienne de ce moment, il avait fait marquer « Quinnie » sur le manche. Revoir tout ça faisait si mal.

Je pinçais mes lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler et souriais à mon petit frère.

\- Merci Coop. Ok, _je soufflais_, vous voulez que je joue quoi ?

\- Oh, Quinn, tu peux faire une chanson d'Adele, tu sais Puck, celle que j'aime bien, _dit Charlotte en attrapant la manche de son frère et la secouant_._ Il se tourna vers moi._

\- Rolling In The Deep.

\- Ouiiii ! S'il te plaît ?

\- Ok… Seulement si tu chantes avec moi alors. _Elle souria à pleines dents et je me revoyais à son âge. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi._ T'es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et je commençais à jouer et à chanter.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, _

_it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out _

_and I'll lay your shit bare_

A ce moment, elle tapota sur sa poitrine avec son index comme pour me dire que c'était son tour de chanter.

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

Pour le refrain, je la rejoignit, elle chantait vraiment vraiment bien et nos deux voix sonnaient assez bien ensemble.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

Je repris la chanson à un moment que j'adore et elle décida toute seule de rajouter sa petite touche de "oh".

_Throw your soul through every open door - doooor_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for – foooo-oh-or_

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold - goooooold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow – oh, oh_

Je grattais une dernière fois les cordes de ma guitare pour marquer la fin de la chanson et nous furent applaudies par les deux garçons.

\- Wow, c'était bien,_ dis-je à Charlotte_, et tu chantes super bien !

\- Merci, toi aussi ! _Me dit-elle me faisant un câlin._

Elle était vraiment, définitivement trop mignonne pour être la sœur de Puckerman. Je me dégageais des bras de Charlotte puis son grand frère remarqua l'heure.

\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il va être 17h, Charlie, on va y aller. _La petite fit une moue à son frère_. Ok, _dit-il en soupirant_, vous avez 5 minutes et je t'appelle après.

Cooper et Charlotte sautèrent presque de joie avant de se ruer à l'étage, me laissant seule avec Puck. Après un léger silence, avec moi sur mon téléphone, envoyant des messages à Kitty sur oh-combien elle devait se mettre avec Marley, il décida de parler.

\- Hm, Quinn ? _Je levais la tête de mon téléphone dans sa direction, il avait l'air très inquiet._ Tu sais pour, tout à l'heure ? _Je compris immédiatement qu'il parlait du petit incident « Quinnie » mais le poussa à continuer quand même._ Si tu veux, tu sais, en parler ou si tu te sens vraiment pas bien, tu peux m'appeler. Je sais que ça fait qu'une semaine que je suis là et-

Je posais ma main sur la sienne, posée sur la table, le coupant. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur mon geste puis remontèrent vers mon visage.

\- J'ai compris, merci, _je mis un moment avant de réaliser que j'avais réellement posé ma main sur la sienne,_ merci, mais non merci. _Je la retirais un peu brusquement_. C'est mes problèmes, t'as déjà assez des tiens non ? _Dis-je en le fixant. Il mit du temps avant de répondre._

\- Probablement, _il haussa les épaules, visiblement déçu par ma réponse._ Comme tu veux.

Il se leva, cria le prénom de sa petite sœur qui descendit quelques secondes après en râlant un peu sur le fait que ça faisait beaucoup moins de 5 minutes. Elle me salua d'un câlin et fit la même chose à Cooper. Puck lui, fit un high-five à mon petit frère et ne me murmura qu'un léger « salut » en partant, avec un regard attristé.

Cooper, joyeux, fila dans sa chambre dès leur départ, alors que je montais dans la mienne, un peu moins joyeuse que lui.

* * *

Peut-être que je l'avais contrarié par ma réaction, peut-être que je l'avais troublé avec ma main posée sur la sienne. Mais à quoi bon ? C'est vrai, il avait assez de ses problèmes à s'occuper sans que je lui raconte ma désastre vie… Non ? Si...

**A Puck :**

Tu fais la gueule ?

**De Puck :**

Pourquoi ?

**A Puck :**

Pour tout à l'heure…

**De Puck :**

Oublis, Quinn, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Je persistais à me dire que j'avais pas été méchante, que j'avais juste été Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray aux cheveux roses et à la langue percée. Je persistais à me convaincre que tout ceci été normal, que de toutes manières je n'étais pas ce genre de fille qui donne de l'espoir. Je ne suis même pas le genre de fille qui a de l'espoir tout court. Et pourtant je revoyais son regard attristé lorsqu'il partait et j'entendais encore sa voix déçue me dire au revoir. Et ça faisait affreusement mal.

* * *

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre samedi prochain puisqu'il est déjà prêt ! **

**J'attend vos petites reviews sur cette journée entre Puck, Quinn, Charlotte et Cooper, et surtout, vos propositions sur le passé de Quinn, puisque pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse. :')**

****Pour la chanson, je me suis inspirée d'une cover magnifique d'un père et de sa fille, qui pourrait bien être la petite sœur de Puck. Cette cover est sur Youtube, au nom de "Rolling in the Deep - Adele Acoustic Cover (Jorge and Alexe Narveaz)", donc si vous voulez avoir un aperçu de la chanson chanté par une petite de 8 ans, c'est là-bas. ****

_**(pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, les prénoms Charlotte et Cooper sont directement tirés de "Private Practice", une série absolument géniale que je vous conseil de regarder !)**_


	4. Give You What You Like

**Coucou les loulous ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours du chapitre 3, j'espère que vous vous lassez pas de cette fic. :(**

**Bon, sinon bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

_When you turn off the lights_

_I get stars in my eyes_

_Is this love ? Maybe someday._

Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like

* * *

Lundi. Décidément le pire jour du monde. Avec le mardi, le mercredi et le jeudi. Pas le vendredi, car il restait le jour des soirées et pas le week-end car j'étais avec Cooper. Mais le reste de la semaine était décidément les pires de tous.

Je détestais encore plus le lundi et tous les autres jours de la semaine maintenant parce que ça voulait dire être à côté de Puck 6 heures par jour, tout ça parce que je suis à côté de lui dans absolument tous les cours.

Même après plusieurs soirées au parc, après avoir fait semblant de se supporter un minimum devant les autres pendant énormément de jours, moi, je ne supportais plus tout ça. Ça en plus de Cooper qui n'arrêtait pas de demander à ce que Charlotte revienne. Et si Charlotte revenait, ça voulait dire que Puck revenait aussi. Donc j'avais dit non, à chaque fois. Et il m'avait fait la tête, à chaque fois.

Alors, aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé que peut-être, je pourrais peut-être être moins Quinn Fabray. Mais pas plus Quinnie. Jamais plus Quinnie.

Alors qu'on était dans un cours absolument ennuyeux, de la physique peut-être, je demandais une feuille à une fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, feuille qu'elle me donna sans hésiter bien-sûr, puis en coupais une large bandelette en haut pour écrire.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai demandé si tu faisais la gueule y'a 2 mois ? Et ce que tu as répondu ? »

Je ne pris même pas le temps de passer le papier à Puck discrètement, d'une parce que j'avais la flemme et de deux parce que la prof était bien trop occupée avec les bons élèves pour remarquer que je ne faisais rien. Je le guettais, du coin de l'œil, regarder le papier avec curiosité, puis me regarder, le lire, y répondre, puis me le repasser.

« Oui et ? »

Je répondais presque immédiatement, je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie d'avoir cette conversation.

« Tu as menti. »

Lui aussi répondais presque tout de suite. Mais peut-être juste parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Non, je mens jamais. Par contre je t'avais dit d'oublier ça, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Comment tu veux que j'oublie quand chaque regard triste que tu me lances me le rappelle ? »

Voilà, c'était dit, ou plutôt c'était écrit. J'hésitais avant de repasser le papier, le regard dans le vide. Ayant probablement vu que je tenais le papier depuis un moment, il me le prit donc des mains et y répondit.

« Mes regards ne sont pas tristes, Q. »

« Si ils le sont, P. »

« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Arrêtez quoi ? »

« Les initiales. C'est mon truc. C'est mon truc pour toi. »

« Que pour moi ? »

« Ouais. »

Le pincement au cœur. Aïe. Ça fait si mal de se sentir unique ? Enfin, je sais que je suis unique, j'ai quand même les cheveux roses hein, mais là, c'était unique pour lui.

« Tu m'en vois ravie, mais tu sais ce que je fais uniquement pour toi, moi ? »

Ok, deux secondes après avoir posé le papier noirci par nos écritures sur sa table, je regrettais. C'était pas moi, c'était pas Quinn Fabray aux cheveux roses. Il dut récupérer ma feuille et en déchirer une autre bande pour pouvoir continuer.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Je vais m'excuser. En premier. »

« Attends, c'était des excuses ça ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé un sms en premier la dernière fois, et là j'ai commencé notre conversation, alors oui, c'est des excuses. »

« Bon, alors je m'en contenterais. »

Je souriais. Intérieurement bien-sûr.

« On va fumer après ? »

* * *

Il regarda seulement le papier, puis tourna la tête vers moi et hocha de haut en bas en souriant.

\- Tu penses que je vais avoir mon diplôme ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, _il me regarda, un faux air prosterné sur le visage, expirant sa fumée._ J'rigole, tu l'auras probablement, même sans rien écouter en cours.

\- Je te remercie, j'adore ton soutien, vraiment.

\- Rooooh,_ je lui donnais un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule,_ je mens pas, moi.

Il me fixa, pendant que je prenais une taffe de ma cigarette. Moi, je ne le regardais pas, les gradins étant soudainement devenus intéressants. Il continuait à me fixer, pendant que j'assimilais la bourde que je venais de faire.

\- Quinn…

\- Non, recommence pas Puck. On s'est fait la gueule 2 mois pour ça, je suis pas-

\- Arrête, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais on a tous besoin de parler ou d'écouter ok ? Toi comme moi. Arrête de faire comme si rien ne t'atteignais, parce que c'est faux.

Je le regardais enfin, dans les yeux. Ils étaient marrons et incroyablement plus intéressants que les gradins derrière lui. Je soupirais.

\- Tu comprends pas, personne comprends. Des gens ont essayés avant toi tu sais ?

\- Des gens comme qui ? Le glee club ? _J'hochais la tête vigoureusement, comme si il était censé le savoir._ Ces mêmes gens qui passent plus dans le même couloir que toi et qui évitent soigneusement les gradins ?

Je baissais la tête, jetant mon mégot et l'écrasant avec mon pied. Il avait raison. Il avait tellement raison que je voulais le frapper. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- J'dois y aller. _Il m'attrapa le bras, me retenant de partir. Je fixais sa main sur mon avant-bras._ Puck… _Je relevais la tête vers lui_. S'il te plaît.

Il hocha négativement la tête, sûr de lui. Je soupirais et me retournais vers lui. Il s'approcha pile face à moi, attrapant mes épaules et se plongeant dans mes yeux.

\- Quinn, tu peux pas rester comme ça. Peut-être que parles pas à Blaine ou Kitty, mais tu peux me parler à moi. Et, _il marqua une pause_, et peut-être que tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître un peu plus.

Ok, c'était définitivement stupide. Mais je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce qui était bien ou mal en ce moment de toute façon. Il sourit puis replaça une de mes nombreuses mèches folles derrière mon oreille. C'était pas pour que ça fasse plus jolie, ou pour dégager mon visage. C'était juste comme ça. Tout était JUSTE comme ça de toute façon. Je soupirais et retirais enfin mes yeux des siens.

\- Tu m'énerves tellement, _je pinçais mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de partir dans un sanglot. Je relevais la tête vers lui, les larmes probablement aux yeux._ Tu décryptes toujours aussi bien les choses ?

\- Non, juste toi Quinn Fabray.

Alors qu'il avait encore les mains sur mes épaules, et je ne sais même pourquoi, je m'avançais contre lui, dans un câlin. Il ne parût pas aussi surpris que moi car je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes omoplates et son menton se poser sur le haut de ma tête. La joue contre son torse, je pensais à la dernière fois que j'avais fait un câlin à quelqu'un, à la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré dans les bras de quelqu'un, et surtout à la dernière fois que chaque secondes passées à cet endroit semblaient si importantes. Finalement, après quelques larmes, je décidais de me séparer de lui. Je riais en découvrant des petites tâches rondes sur son tee-shirt kaki.

\- Désolée, pour ton tee-shirt, _dis-je, en essuyant un peu le tissu._

\- Quand tu veux, _répondit-il._

\- On se casse ? _Proposais-je en pointant du doigt sa voiture qu'on pouvait voir d'ici._

\- Où ça ?

\- Je sais pas, _je fis une pause_, où tu veux.

* * *

Il s'arrêta. On était sur une petite route, après 20 bonnes minutes de voiture. Il coupa le contact et descendit, sa guitare à la main. Je souriais à la vue de l'instrument. Puis, il me montra un chemin tracé par un tracteur dans un champ de maïs, je le suivis à travers la culture géante, regardant tout autour de nous. C'était assez beau à vrai dire. A la sortie de ce champ, se trouvait un second champ, lui parsemé de round-baller. Il se retourna brièvement vers moi, pour voir ma réaction sans doute. Vraiment, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un simple champ pouvait être si agréable à regarder. Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et enleva sa veste en cuir pour la poser à l'ombre d'un round-baller et s'assit dessus, posant sa guitare à côté de lui. Personnellement, je choisissais de monter sur l'amas de foin. Heureusement, il était posé bien à plat, donc c'était plus facile.

\- Passe-moi ta guitare.

Il pencha la tête complètement en arrière pour me voir en haut et me tendit le manche de sa guitare. Je m'assis en tailleur, et calais l'instrument sur mes cuisses, l'accordant un peu pour ma chanson.

_Broke my heart _

_On the road _

_Spent the weekend _

_Sewing the pieces back on _

_Friends and thoughts pass me by _

_Walking gets too boring _

_When you learn how to fly _

Il ria. Il avait reconnu la chanson.

_Cause I'm a gypsy _

_Are you coming with me? _

_I might steal your clothes _

_And wear them if they fit me _

_I never made agreements _

_Just like a gypsy _

_And I won't back down _

_'Cause life's already bit me _

_And I won't cry _

_I'm too young to die _

_If you're gonna quit me _

_'Cause I'm a gypsy _

_I can't hide what I've done _

_Scars remind me _

_Of just how far that I've come _

_To whom it may concern _

_Only run with scissors _

_When you want to get hurt _

C'était une de mes chansons préférées. Une des plus belles chansons du monde.

_I said hey you _

_You're no fool _

_If you say 'NO' _

_Ain't it just the way life goes? _

_People fear what they don't know _

Pause. Je m'arrêtais de jouer et fixais ce moment, pourtant la chanson ne s'achevait pas.

_Come along for the ride_

_Oh yeah _

_Come along for the ride_

_Whoo-hoo_

Je grattais une dernière fois les cordes et posait la guitare debout contre le foin, avant de me coucher sur le haut de mon round-baller.

\- Alors, cette chanson c'était pour quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ma chanson préférée pour mon nouvel endroit préféré.

\- Attend, un c'est mon endroit préféré et deux_, il marqua une pause_, depuis quand tu aimes Shakira, Quinn Fabray aux cheveux roses ?

\- Depuis toujours.

Il se leva de par terre et je me redressais pour m'asseoir, les jambes dans le vide. Il s'assit à côté de moi, nos hanches et nos cuisses se touchant.

\- Alors, tu veux parler ou juste regarder le maïs pousser ?_ Je riais puis soupirais._

\- Tu sais que j'ai jamais autant souris depuis 1 an ?

\- Je sais. _Je tournais la tête vers lui, il me regardait avec son petit sourire en coin._ C'est l'effet que je fais à tout le monde ça. _Je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule._

\- Tu ruines tout Puckerman. _Il ria légèrement._

\- Sérieusement, tu veux pas me parler ?

\- Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ? _Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite._ Ok, _je pris une inspiration_, j'ai une vie qu'on peut appeler compliquée. Une mère qui se fout de ses enfants. Un esprit troublé pour la vie. Quelques amis. Quelques autres personnes. Mon petit frère. Et un père mort. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Arrête de faire ça, Quinn.

\- Quoi ? _dis-je, la gorge nouée._

\- De te retenir de pleurer. Tu vas pas ruiner ta réputation de racaille. C'est que moi. Je le croyais. _Une larme silencieuse roula sur ma joue._

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu t'en fous probablement.

\- Quinn, tu peux arrêter ? Je t'ai demandée de me parler de toi, je suis loin de m'en foutre.

Il me regardait, je le savais, même si je fixais seulement l'horizon, je le sentais se pencher pour voir mon visage. Il attrapa ma main avec la sienne, nouant nos doigts ensembles. Je soufflais pour reprendre tout l'air manquant dans mes poumons, puis baissais la tête, regardant nos mains ensembles. Elles s'emboitaient parfaitement, malgré la différence de taille. Je souris à la pensée de quelque chose qui allait parfaitement avec moi.

\- Ok, _je relevais la tête vers lui,_ tu dois arrêter. _Il me regarda, plein d'incompréhension._ Tu dois arrêter de faire le gars gentil, _je relevais la tête vers le soleil,_ de faire le gars qui croit que tout le monde est beau, que tout le monde est gentil. Parce que c'est faux.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas beau. Mais toi si. _Il m'avait cloué le bec. Je secouais la tête._ Je suis sérieux Quinn, et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore cette manie que tu as de te fermer a tout le monde sauf à moi.

Il marquait un point. Un gros point. Je regardais encore nos mains. Nos mains parfaitement enlacées. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire.

\- Puck, je suis quelqu'un de compliqué-

\- Moi aussi.

\- Qui sait rien faire d'autre que d'attirer des problèmes autour d'elle.

\- Et tu crois que je suis un saint moi ?

Je grognais. Il voulait toujours avoir raison. Et il avait raison le plus souvent. C'était tellement agaçant.

\- Et toi ? Raconte-moi ta vie.

\- Elle est pas aussi passionnante que la tienne. _Il me souria_. Des parents en voyage d'affaire les trois-quarts du temps. Une petite-sœur à qui je donnerais ma vie. Un lycée pourri. Des amis ympas. Et toi.

Je le regardais dans les yeux maintenant, et lui aussi. Il fallait vraiment que tout ça s'arrête. Ça devenait impossible. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait. Comme si le monde entier était composé de ses yeux marrons. Je poussais un soupir, enlevant ma main de la sienne. Il soupira à son tour, puis descendit du round-baller. Je le suivis. J'avais l'impression que j'allais le suivre toute ma vie, c'était vraiment bizarre.

* * *

**Alors ? Je veux des aviiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.**

**On se voit samedi prochain les ptits loups ! **


	5. The Climb

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et que vous n'allez pas me tuer à la fin surtout :(**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

Miley Cyrus - The Climb 

* * *

Après que Noël et toutes ses fêtes débiles soient passées, tout était redevenu normal. Ma mère ne voulait plus nous présenter son petit-ami, Julien ou quelque chose comme ça. Ma grand-mère ne voulait plus que je me teigne les cheveux en blond à nouveau. Ils me laissaient tous tranquille au moins jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Mais de janvier à août j'ai encore le temps de me faire renverser par une voiture ou quelque chose comme ça… Non ?

\- Quinn ! _Je vis Kitty courir vers moi alors que j'arrivais seulement. Bon, j'avais 5 minutes de retard, c'était pas la peine de se presser comme ça. Elle arriva à ma hauteur._ Quinn, vient s'il te plaît. _Elle attrapa mon bras et m'emmena sous les gradins._

\- Bon, tu te calmes, ok ? _J'allumais une cigarette._

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne d'ailleurs. _Elle souria largement._ Et une autre, mais on s'en fout un peu quand même. J_'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, mais m'en empêcha._ Je vais commencer par la très bonne.

\- Vas-y, _soupirais-je en expirant ma fumée._

\- Je, je…

\- Kitty, j'ai pas toute la journée. _Elle inspira et expira bruyamment._

\- Je sors avec Marley. Pour de bon.

\- Wow, félicitations. Quelle grande nouvelle, _dis-je ironiquement_, ce qui me valut un regard noir de sa part. Kit, ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour !

\- Ouais, bon, peut-être. Donc, c'était la très bonne nouvelle.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- J'étais en train de mettre de la crème dépilatoire dans le shampoing des cheerleaders quand j'ai surpris Blaine avec Kurt.

\- Genre… ?

\- Oui, en train de coucher ensemble. _J'allais parler et elle me coupa, encore._ Attend, attend. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que je suis arrivée derrière eux, j'ai jeté la crème en criant qu'ils en auraient besoin. Et tout ce que j'ai entendu en retour c'était les insultes de Blaine. C'était à mourir de rire.

On rigolait toutes les deux, quand Puck et Marley arrivèrent sous les gradins. Marley lança un regard de Kitty à moi et la blonde hocha la tête. Marley souria et se jeta sur Kitty pour l'embrasser. Puck fit une tête étonnée alors que les deux filles partaient vers l'intérieur du lycée en courant. Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Alors, ton Noël ? _me demanda-t-il._

\- Oh, tu sais, ma grand-mère qui me répète qu'elle a honte de moi, mes cousins et cousines de 12 ans absolument insupportables et ma mère et ma grand-mère qui me supplient pour que je me teigne les cheveux en blonds, comme avant.

\- Je suis content que tu sois restée en rose.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. _Un blanc confortable s'installa._ Et toi ?

\- Magique, j'ai passé hanoukka avec la famille Berry, _dit-il ironiquement._

\- Sérieux ? _Il hocha la tête mollement._ Ok, t'as eu les pires vacances, je me serais teint les cheveux en n'importe quoi pour éviter ça. _Il ria._

\- Tu crois que ça aurait marché si j'avais teint ma crête en blond ? _Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite et il faisait une petite moue._

\- Définitivement pas. T'es bien comme ça.

Un blanc. Un blanc confortable où on se regardait juste dans les yeux pendant ce qui ressemble à des heures. Et c'était comme ça depuis 4, 5 mois. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait tous les deux, on finissait toujours par se regarder dans les yeux, à se demander ce que l'autre pense.

\- Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas super envie... Et toi ?

\- Non plus. _Je me levais et marchais vers sa voiture. Il m'avait suivie, évidemment._ Donne tes clés, c'est moi qui conduis. _Il ria et me lança son trousseau de clés._

* * *

Arrivés devant le grand portail, ça paraissait bien plus dur que prévu. On avait passé le trajet à rigoler. A vrai dire, je me rendais même pas compte que j'étais en train de rouler vers ici. Ca avait été instinctif. Bien-sûr, j'aurais pu changer de route au dernier moment et nous emmener au champ. Mais non, ça me semblait être le bon moment, avec la bonne personne. J'étais sortie la première, donc Puck me rejoignit dans ma contemplation.

\- T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça Quinn ? _J'hochais la tête positivement et entrais d'un pas sûr dans le cimetière._

* * *

Allée 24, tombe 5. Je n'avais jamais oublié où il était placé. Voir sa tombe, voir ces lettres formées son nom sur de la pierre polie rendait tout réel. Je restais debout mais baissais la tête, regardant la plus petite plaque au pied de la tombe.

_« A mon père parfait,_

_Quinnie. »_

Je pleurais, le plus silencieusement possible. Une larme tomba sur ma chaussure noire. C'était la deuxième fois que je venais ici. C'était seulement la deuxième fois. Un sanglot traversa mes lèvres. Puck ne dit rien. Il était juste là, il ne bougeait pas. Je voyais ses pieds à côtés des miens. Il me laissait tranquille. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas me faire parler ou me prendre dans ses bras. Il était juste présent. Et c'était suffisant. Je fermais les yeux, et parlais silencieusement à mon père mort.

\- Papa, si tu m'entends, saches que tu me manques. Tous les jours, tout le temps. Enfin, quasiment. Tu sais quand tu me manques pas, enfin pas trop ? Quand je suis avec Puck. Ouais, c'est lui, le gars à côté de moi. Si tu le vois, s'il te plaît, aides-moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, besoin de mon père là. S'il te plaît, aides-moi à y voir clair maintenant. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je sais pas si c'est ma nouvelle année au lycée, le nouveau copain de maman, ou, ou juste lui. Mais toi, toi tu le sais. Parce que tu me connaissais mieux que personne papa. Tu savais tout ce que je pensais, tout ce qui me chagrinait, tout ce qui me tracassait et surtout tout ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi, envois-moi un signe, est-ce que ce que je ressens pour Puck c'est… c'est réel ? Ou est-ce que je vais le détruire, comme je me détruis moi-même depuis que t'es parti ? Tu vois bien comme je souris depuis quelques temps, comme je ris avec lui, et surtout comme on arrive à se parler rien qu'en se regardant, comme il me perturbe. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend, qu'il me comprend vraiment, papa. C'est possible tu crois ? J'en sais rien, je suis quelqu'un de tellement compliquée. Alors s'il te plaît, aides ta Quinnie à trouver le bon chemin. Je pris une profonde inspiration, comme si j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis le début. Je t'aime papa, je t'aime tellement. Ne m'oublis pas, s'il te plaît.

Je laissais s'échapper un sanglot, puis releva la tête vers Puck. Il me regardait. Il me fixait et ne disait pas un mot. Il prit simplement ma main, liant nos doigts ensemble. Puis me souria tristement. Moi, j'attendais encore un signe de mon père. Il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, ce que je fis presque immédiatement, le flot de mes larmes s'accentuant. J'attendais toujours un signe de mon père.

\- Il t'aime Quinn, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur et qu'il est fière de toi, même avec des cheveux roses.

Je partis en sanglots. Puis me décollais de lui pour le regarder en face, il avait les larmes aux yeux et passait sa main de haut en bas sur mon dos. J'avais mon signe. Alors que je continuais de pleurer, je me rendis compte que les minutes défilaient. Je me détachais de Puck, presque soudainement. Il y eu blanc où personne ne parlait mais nos mains étaient encore liées.

\- Je sais pas si je dois te remercier pour être resté ou m'excuser pour pleurer aussi facilement…

\- Je pouvais pas partir en courant et te laisser pleurer toute seule. C'est ton père-

\- C'était. _Il soupira._

\- C'était ton père Quinn, c'est normal que tu pleures.

On se regardait, calmement. Je n'avais même pas la force de lui contredire. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues, essayant mes larmes avec ses pouces. Et à ce moment-là, si on avait été dans un film à l'eau de rose, où j'étais la blonde à la robe qui vole et lui le brun sensible, on se serait embrassés. Sauf qu'on était loin d'être dans un film. J'étais la skank aux cheveux roses avec l'eye-liner baveux et on était dans un cimetière. La seule chose qui restait, c'était le brun sensible. Il était encore là. Il paraissait encore tellement parfait. Et moi j'étais tellement dans la merde.

\- Hey, hm, tu veux qu'on y aille… ? _Je demandais, ma voix prenant un ton timide._

\- Comme tu veux. _Il marqua une pause, se tournant vers la tombe._ Tu veux en parler ? _Je pris une grande inspiration, serrant la main de Puck dans la mienne._

\- C'était l'année dernière, au mois d'août. Il nous restait deux jours à passer dans notre maison de vacances, en Californie. Je voulais absolument aller une dernière fois à la plage, saluer tout le monde avant de partir. J'ai du le supplier genre une demie-heure avant qu'il accepte de m'emmener. Alors qu'on attendait à un feu rouge, un type a déboulé de la gauche, et il a foncé droit dans la portière de mon père. Je suis tombée dans un coma de 2 semaines, et quand je me suis réveillée, on m'a dit qu'il était mort. J'ai pas été en cours jusqu'en décembre, et j'ai rejoint les skanks après Noël parce que le Glee Club me rappelait trop Quinnie et la mort de mon père

\- Wow. _Il marqua une pause._ Ça explique un tas de trucs;

\- Je sais hein ? _Je levais les yeux vers lui._ J'ai merdé. Vraiment. J'aurais jamais dû vouloir aller à la plage. Ma mère m'a dit assez souvent que c'était pas de ma faute, mais c'est des conneries.

Il souria légèrement et hocha la tête, semblant enregistrer l'information. Ça faisait plus d'un an que j'étais sans père. Et toutes les mères du monde ne pouvaient pas me faire changer d'avis. C'était à cause de moi que mon père était mort. C'était à cause de moi que Cooper n'a plus de père. C'était à cause de moi que Quinnie était tombée dans le coma. Tout était de ma faute.

* * *

Arrivés devant le portail, je me rendais compte que ce fameux endroit n'était pas si loin de chez moi, je proposais donc à Puck de partir seul.

\- Tu habites de l'autre côté Puck, pas besoin de me déposer.

\- Tu veux marcher ? Avec la tête que t'as ? _Je lui frappais l'épaule._

\- Je t'enmerde. Je peux encore marcher jusque chez moi.

\- Sûre ? _J'hochais la tête positivement._ Bon, comme tu voudras Q. On se voit tout à l'heure en cours alors ?

\- Ouep.

On se fit la bise, ou plutôt il me fit un bisou sur la joue, puis on se fixaient pendant quelques minutes. Cette fixation. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls, ou qu'on se disait au revoir, c'était pareil. C'était lui dans le vert et moi dans le marron. C'était nous deux, sans rien autour. C'était bizarre et confortable à la fois. Il lâcha ma main, dénouant nos doigts. Une sensation de froid se propagea dans ma main alors que je lui faisais un petit sourire pendant qu'il montait en voiture, et démarrait. Une fois la voiture éloignée, je soupirais, comme pour expirer toute la douleur des dernières heures, sortait une cigarette de mon paquet et l'allumais. Puis, je marchais lentement dans les rues.

Première rue, pleine de maisons collées, seulement séparées par des palissades. Un truc que tu voyais dans les films de Noël. Evidemment, je n'étais jamais venue ici. Je traversais, toujours regardant autour de moi.

Seconde rue, un peu différente. Les maisons étaient moins jolies, moins séparées. Des enfants jouaient dans une cour et s'arrêtaient pour me regarder passer. Moi, la fille aux habits troués, noirs et aux cheveux roses. Je les regardais, ils me tiraient la langue. Je fis de même et ils découvrirent mon joli piercing noir. Ils parurent étonnés, et c'était vraiment marrant à voir.

Troisième rue, je voyais déjà le haut de ma maison. Celle-ci rassemblait déjà plus à mon quartier, des maisons assez grandes, d'un ou deux étages, avec généralement une grande terrasse. J'étais déjà passée dans cette rue, quand j'étais petite. Je pris le passage piéton pour traverser, écrasant en même temps ma cigarette au milieu de la route. Je vis le mégot tomber. Mais je ne vis pas la voiture bleue arriver vers moi. Par contre, je la sentis. Je la sentis un peu partout où je pouvais sentir quelque chose. Jambes, bras, tête, ventre, pieds. Je la sentis jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne noir et jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus rien du tout. Même plus mon cœur battre.

* * *

**Alors ? Des envies de meurtre envers moi ? Nooon, sinon vous n'auriez pas la suite eheh !**

**Ne me tuez pas dans vos reviews ok, je suis quelqu'un de gentil d'accord ? :((((**

**Bref, on se voit toujours la semaine prochaine ! **


	6. How We Operate

Hey tout le monde, désolée d'avoir attendu si longtemps, mais 1) je voulais vous faire attendre et 2) j'étais en vacances et j'en profitais pour me reposer et écrire un peu moins (ce qui est bizarre je sais). Bref, le chapitre est là, m'en voulez pas trop, il est assez long et vous n'allez pas regretter la fin.

Bisous, bonne lecture !

* * *

_The way that we've been speaking now,_

_I swear that we'd be friends, I swear,_

_'Cause all these little deals go down with,_

_Little consequences, we share, we share _

How We Operate - Gomez

* * *

\- Elle m'entend maintenant ?

Oui, je l'entendais. Je savais pas exactement qui c'était puisque je venais tout juste de me réveiller. Enfin, réveiller, façon de parler, parce que tout restais noir autour de moi, je voyais juste quand quelqu'un allumais la lumière, ou quand le soleil brillait plus fort. Je sentais les choses autour de moi, la couverture sur moi, l'oreiller derrière ma tête, la perfusion dans mon bras et le poids de quelque chose au pied de mon lit. Et j'entendais. J'entendais les gens dans ma chambre. Mais j'arrivais pas à les reconnaître.

\- Oui, normalement. Je te laisse avec elle, je repasse vers 14h30.

\- D'accord, merci Erika.

Erika ? C'était qui Erika ? Et qui était resté avec moi ? Ça devenait vraiment bizarre. Et j'avais l'impression d'être comme dans ces films où tu te réveilles avec un mal de tête pas possible et une amnésie dont seul le grand amour peut te délivrer et blah et blah et blah…

\- Hey Q, c'est moi. C'est Puck. Ils m'ont appelé hier midi quand ils ont retrouvé ton portable pour que je vienne à l'hôpital et je suis resté avec toi tant que je pouvais.

C'était Puck. Il a été le premier prévenu surement parce que je n'ai aucun contact téléphonique avec ma mère et parce que mon père est mort. Alors ils l'ont appelé parce qu'il faut toujours un proche pour le réveil et le rétablissement, ou pour prendre une décision pour le décès. Et franchement, j'aurais préféré Puck ou Kitty à n'importe qui pour prendre une décision comme ça.

\- Les docteurs disent que tu es dans un coma naturel, que techniquement tu m'entends et tu n'auras normalement aucune séquelle. Tu peux te réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Et t'inquiètes pas, tu as juste des bosses, des bleus et des coupures un peu partout. Alors, peut-être que tu es vivante et tout ça mais pas entendre ta voix, ça me tue un peu quand même.

Bon, il devenait sentimental. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir entendu tout ça. Mais j'allais bien, apparemment. Donc youpi… Non ? J'étais dans le coma pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait que moi, personne d'autre n'était mort par ma faute. Et j'étais pas paralysée ou une connerie comme ça.

\- Comme je te connais, tu dois t'inquiéter pour Cooper.

Cooper ! Mais oui, je l'avais presque oublié putain… Il était où ? Avec qui ? Il devait sûrement être avec ma mère et son imbécile de petit-ami à la con.

\- Il est avec ta mère. Apparemment, il a pas été à l'école hier après-midi et ce matin non plus.

Oh mon cœur. Il devait s'inquiéter pour moi. Fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète… J'allais aller bien. Pour lui.

\- Charlotte est à la cantine pour ce midi mais elle veut absolument venir te voir ce soir avec Cooper. J'ai envoyé un sms à la bande, ils viennent aussi normalement. J'espère que les docteurs voudront bien cette fois.

Bien-sûr qu'ils voudront bien Puckerman. Pourquoi ils ne voudraient pas que les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ne viennent pas me voir ?

\- J'ai vu ta mère hier après-midi… Elle est spéciale. Mais elle a l'air de t'aimer un peu plus que ce que tu m'avais dit.

Pff, c'était des conneries. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : tout le monde s'en fou à moins que tu sois mourant. Ma mère c'était exactement ça. Elle s'en foutait jusqu'à présent de moi, et maintenant que j'étais dans le coma je redevenais son centre d'intérêt.

\- Elle est venue te voir avec son petit-ami, Julian. Il est pas très causant. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes pas.

Oh, super. L'équipe d'hypocrites au grand complet. Rappelez-moi de les virer de ma chambre quand je me réveille. Et évidemment que je l'aimais pas, il était là pour remplacer mon père auprès de moi et de mon frère. Alors peut-être que toutes ces conneries marchaient avec ma mère mais pas avec moi. Il n'était rien du tout pour moi.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu m'entends Quinn. Et je vais pas faire comme dans les films genre, _il prit une petite voix de fillette,_ s'il te plaît si tu m'entends serre ma main. _Il marqua une pause et ria._ Bref, je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger et si t'as faim… débrouille-toi.

Il restait drôle. Il restait naturel. J'étais dans le coma et il restait le Puckerman qui aimait faire chier les gens. Il se leva et le poids au bout de mon lit disparu. J'entendis ses pas et une porte se fermer. Wow, j'étais seule. Je faisais un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, comme ça si il revenait sans rien à manger pour moi, je l'aurais maltraité jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Mais tous mes efforts restaient sans résultats et mes paupières restaient incroyablement closes. Alors j'attendais. Je soupirais intérieurement, espérant que le souffle sorte de mon corps, mais apparemment non. J'entendais une seule machine, celle qui contrôlait les battements de mon cœur. Ça voulait dire que je respirais seule. Un truc en plus que je savais faire. J'écoutais. Les patients dans le couloir discutaient avec les docteurs. Les infirmières discutaient entre elles. Puis des pas, ma porte qui s'ouvre, un mouvement à ma gauche, le souffle de Puck.

\- Bon Quinn, si ça te dérange que j'allume la télé, réveille-toi. _Je ne bougeais évidemment pas et il ria._ Ok, merci.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis continua à rire. Bon, j'avoue qu'à ce moment-là j'étais contente d'être réveillée pour avoir senti ça. Je souriais aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. A chaque bruit que j'entendais, j'en déduisais ce qu'il faisait. Un gros bruit ? Il se posait sur un fauteuil. Un bruit de plastique ? Il ouvrait ses sandwichs. Des gens qui parlaient ? La télé. Des bruits absolument dégoûtants ? Il mangeait.

Cette petite parcelle de réveil avait été vraiment courte mais j'étais crevée. Je m'endormis presque automatiquement, comme après une journée épuisante, espérant me réveiller à un moment ou un autre.

* * *

Bon, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais le poids au bout de mon lit était encore là et la télé ne marchait plus. Aussi, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ma main. Enfin, c'était pas si nouveau, puisque c'était la main de Puck. Je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour serrer ma main dans la sienne mais c'était encore impossible. Alors, j'abandonnais et j'écoutais, comme tout à l'heure. Et rien n'était différent. La machine pour mon cœur faisait toujours le même bruit et les gens dehors aussi. Il n'y avait que la respiration régulière de Puck qui était nouveau. Apparemment il dormait. Avec sa main, je pouvais comparer ses battements aux miens. Les miens étaient plus lents que les siens. Peut-être parce que j'étais dans le coma.

Le calme se fit pendant 10 bonnes minutes, où je pensais juste aux personnes qui m'entourent, à Puck qui restait ici à mes côtés, à mon père qui m'avait peut-être entendue dans le cimetière, à Charlotte et à Cooper qui venaient ce soir. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que penser. Après avoir cherché bien au fond de ma mémoire pour savoir qui était Erika, une infirmière probablement, je me suis souvenue que la mère de Blaine travaillait ici. Ça devait être elle. J'espérais, car elle nous connaissait, elle nous aimait bien.

Après mes 10 minutes de pensées, un réveil sonna et Puck se réveilla. Il mit du temps à émerger. Il sera ma main dans un premier temps, puis se pencha sur mon visage pour voir si je donnais des signes de vie. Je sentais son souffle sur mon nez. Il partit et se reposa sur la chaise, ne lâchant pas ma main.

\- Je vais aller chercher Charlie à l'école et je reviens direct. Ta mère devrait pas tarder non plus. Réveille-toi entre temps, ça serait pas mal.

Enfin, il lâcha ma main, presque au ralenti. J'entendis des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le silence complet, avec ma machine, se fit dans la chambre et j'attendais juste mon petit-frère maintenant.

L'hôpital ne devait pas être loin du tout de l'école puisque Puck était revenu quelques minutes après être parti. Ou alors le temps m'avait paru court, dans le silence de ma chambre d'hôpital. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et je reconnaissais aussi des plus petits pas à côté. La porte s'ouvrit et tous les pas s'arrêtèrent.

\- On rentre dans la chambre ou on rentre à la maison, Charlie ? _Demanda Puck._

Des petits pas s'avancèrent vers mon livre et je sentis quelque chose s'asseoir à côté de moi et poser sa tête sur mon ventre. Charlie.

\- Coucou Quinn. _Elle parlait doucement et ça me donnait envie de pleurer_. J'espère que t'es pas partie au paradis. J'espère que tu m'entends Quinn et j'espère qu'on pourra chanter encore Adele toutes les deux dans pas longtemps.

J'avais juste envie de me réveiller et de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que je n'étais pas morte. Sa tête encore posée sur mon ventre, j'entendis les pas de Puck venir vers nous.

\- Viens Charlie, on va s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

Charlie se releva et descendit de mon lit pour aller de l'autre côté, sur un fauteuil. J'entendis Puck murmurer à son oreille et le plus dur dans tout ça c'était qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait vraiment. J'avais envie de me réveiller et de coller une claque à n'importe qui, à la personne qui laisse une petite fille de 8 ans pleurer pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas de sa famille. Personne ne devait pleurer pour moi, encore moins Charlie, ce petit rayon de soleil.

J'entendis à nouveau la porte, puis des petits pas qui courent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

\- Puck !

C'était Cooper. Sa petite voix m'avait terriblement manqué.

\- Hey, répondit Puck.

Des talons résonnèrent dans la pièce et je sentis Cooper se placer à côté de moi, me tenant la main.

\- Je te les laisse ? Une pause, plus personne ne parla. Je reviens vers 20h.

Les talons refirent le chemin inverse et la porte claqua.

\- Quinnie, c'est Cooper. J'espère que tu vas bien et si tu vois Papa dis-lui que je l'aime très fort. Il marqua une pause et j'entendais des reniflements. Je t'aime très fort.

Il posa sa tête contre ma main sans perfusion et je sentis des larmes tomber sur mon poignet. Je me battais contre moi-même pour bouger, pour caresser ses cheveux et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais malheureusement, j'étais loin de gagner la bataille.

* * *

Après que Cooper et Charlie soient partit, j'entendis plusieurs personnes rentrer dans ma chambre. J'entendis des reniflements.

\- Hey Puck. _C'était Kitty._

J'entendis des bruits de frottements, ils devaient probablement se faire des câlins. C'était pas de notre genre, mais en même temps personne n'avait jamais été dans le coma, alors ils ne réagissaient plus comme des skanks. Mais juste comme des humains.

\- Toujours pas ? _Demanda Blaine._

\- Non, _lui répondit Puck._

Je sentis quelqu'un venir attraper ma main d'un côté et commencer à me parler.

\- Hey Q, c'est Kitty. Je sais que tu m'entends hein, fais pas l'innocente. _J'entendis des petits rires._ Faut que tu te réveilles ma grosse, ok ? Parce qu'on va devoir jeter des slushies au loser club sans toi et Puck maintenant, et ça craint. _Encore des rires._ Bref, réveille-toi, espèce de feignasse. On a besoin de toi.

Elle lâcha ma main et s'assied sur une chaise du côté de la porte d'entrée. J'entendis Marley venir s'assoir sur ses genoux ou quelque chose comme ça. Blaine et Puck sortirent dehors pour parler, et alors que cette conversation m'intéressé beaucoup, je ne l'entendis pas, pas comme les conversations des infirmières. Après je ne sais combien de temps dans le monde réel, mais ça paraissait des minutes incessantes de mon coma, les deux gars rentrèrent et ils se mirent de parler du lycée et de leur journée. Et moi j'espérais silencieusement que je pourrais un jour encore faire partie de leurs journées au lycée.

* * *

Un jour, je me réveillais comme tous les autres jours et je ne savais même pas quel mois on était. J'entendais juste ma machine, des reniflements et quelqu'un parler au téléphone.

\- Non, toujours pas. Bref, fais un bisou à Marley et Mercedes de ma part. Oui, bye Kitty.

Apparemment, et en écoutant bien, Puck était seul dans ma chambre et c'était donc lui qui pleurait. J'entendis le son de son téléphone qui raccrochait et lui qui le remettait dans sa poche.

\- Quinn, j'espère que tu m'entends encore. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'après plus de 6 semaines dans un coma comme le tien, il peut y avoir des séquelles, genre de l'amnésie ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai peur que tu nous oublies. J'ai peur que tu réveilles et que tu oublies qui tu es Quinn. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Sérieusement, _il soupira_, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis la naissance de Charlotte. Et je veux pas que tu te réveilles et que tu me demandes qui je suis et pourquoi je te tiens la main. Je veux pas perdre la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée Quinn. Et je veux pas ça non plus pour Cooper, c'est ton petit frère. Il a tellement besoin de sa grande sœur en ce moment… Il reste avec Charlie tout le temps à l'école, et elle m'a dit qu'il était super triste. Marley et Mercedes passent leur temps à pleurer sous les gradins, Blaine et Kitty sont d'humeur affreuse et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sans toi moi. T'es le truc qui fait que le groupe tient. Depuis 6 semaines, je vais même plus dans notre champ Quinn, il me rappelle trop de trucs sur toi, trop de moments qu'on a passé. Tout me manque Quinn. Nos discussions, nos mots en cours, nos pause cigarettes, nos après-midi avec les petits, nos chansons dans le champ, nos regards. Tes yeux me manquent Quinn. Je peux plus les voir parce que tu n'es pas réveillée, parce que tu restes les paupières fermées donc je peux plus me plonger dedans et faire comme si plus rien n'existait. Alors je sais que t'es pas sentimentale et que je peux dire ce que je veux sur à quel point tu me manques, que ça te fera surement pas te réveiller, donc si tu veux pas penser à moi, penses à Coop. Il a besoin de sa grande sœur. Il a besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi.

Je sentais un poids, c'était sa tête sur mon ventre, comme Charlie l'autre jour. Je l'entendais, il pleurait encore et toujours. Je savais pas si il avait prévu ce monologue, et si je lui disais que j'avais entendu que la moitié, ou si je lui disais la vérité. Mais je me posais les mauvaises questions, ça faisait 6 semaines que j'étais dans le coma. Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver et que je me réveillerais jamais plus. Mais il avait raison, il fallait que je me battes pour Cooper. Et même si je voulais me convaincre le contraire, je me battais quand même pour Puck. Parce que quelque part il était une des meilleures parties de ma vie aussi. Je combattais. Je me battais. Je me battais contre mes paupières qui pesaient trois tonnes, contre mes doigts emprisonnés dans du béton. Je me battais encore et toujours. Et Puck pleurait toujours.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. La lumière m'éblouis soudainement. Je soulevais ma main lentement et Puck nota que j'étais réveillée seulement que je posais ma main sur sa joue. Il se stoppa de pleurer et me fixa. Ses yeux marrons étaient remplis de larmes et mon cœur se brisa. Il pleurait vraiment, je n'avais pas rêvé.

* * *

Puck avait mis une chaise à côté de moi, et on était juste resté assis, sans se regarder ni se parler. Finalement, lorsqu'une infirmière arriva, il parla finalement pour lui dire que j'étais éveillée depuis 15 minutes. Deux médecins arrivèrent dans ma chambre, assez calmes. Ils pointèrent une lumière sur mes yeux, avant de la ranger.

\- Alors mademoiselle Fabray, cette petite sieste de 6 semaines ? _Me demanda le premier, se croyant drôle apparemment._

\- Pas assez reposante, j'suis crevée.

\- Bon, vous vous souvenez de qui vous êtes, d'où vous-

\- Je vous stoppe tout de suite, je me souviens de tout. Je suis Quinn Fabray, je suis en dernière année de lycée et j'habite avec ma mère à Lima, dans l'Ohio. J'ai eu un accident, je suis dans un hôpital et j'aimerais en sortir le plus vite possible.

\- Bon, très bien. Et vous vous souvenez de votre petit-ami ? _Il désigna Puck et on se regarda enfin, puis un fou-rire démarra entre nous deux. Les docteurs nous regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire._

\- Mon petit-ami ? Très drôle. Puck est un ami, un très bon ami peut-être mais pas mon petit-ami. _Puck continua de rire en voyant les visages gênés des deux médecins. _

\- Hm, oui, bref, nous repasserons plus tard pour vous emmener passer un scanner et un check-up mademoiselle Fabray. Reposez-vous.

J'hochais la tête et ils partirent, nous laissant encore seuls. Après de longues minutes où je fixais seulement le plafond, quelqu'un se décida enfin à parler.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère pour lui que t'es réveillée et qu'elle amène Cooper? _J'hochais négativement._ Les filles ou Blaine ? _J'hochais encore négativement._ Tu veux que je parte alors ?

Je mis du temps à réagir, puisque je me demandais ce que je voulais vraiment. Finalement, j'hochais encore négativement la tête et il reposa sa tête en arrière en soupirant et le blanc se réinstalla. C'était plutôt bizarre cette fois-ci, puisque d'habitude, si on parlais pas, on se regardait dans les yeux. Mais là, il était assis, dos à moi, comme si il boudait, et moi je fixais le plafond bêtement. J'étais pas fatiguée, j'étais juste… bizarre. C'est normal… Non ?

\- J'ai entendu. _Il se retourna vers moi et je ne décrochais pas les yeux du plafond._ J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, sur la meilleure chose qui te sois jamais arrivée. _Il soupira en se remettant dans sa position originale._

\- Ouais… _Une pause, personne ne parlait._ Et ?

\- C'était vraiment… bizarre.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai pas fini Puck. C'était bizarre, mais ça m'a poussée à me réveiller pour je sais quelles raisons.

\- Pour Cooper.

\- Et pour toi.

Nouveau blanc. Je détestais de plus en plus les blancs. Rien de raciste hein, juste quelque chose contre le silence. Et toutes les vérités qu'il faisait ressortir.

* * *

Voilà, ce n'était qu'un petit chapitre où notre Quinn est dans le coma, pour le prochain elle sera debout, ne vous en faites pas! Merci de votre lecture, j'attends vos avis! :-)


	7. Against All Odds

**bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop manqué.**

**je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais croyez moi, vous n'allez pas regretter !**

**maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire un peu plus (j'espère, quand même oh) et updater l'histoire plus rapidement !**

**je vous laissez lire maintenant, enjoy, ily.**

* * *

_Take a good look at me now_

_'Cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've got to take_

Phil Collins - Against All Odds

* * *

Deux semaines après que je sois sortie du coma, Puck et moi, nous nous étions éloignés. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Je n'allais pas en cours alors le reste du groupe y allait comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à aujourdh'ui, je restais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, devant des films, des séries que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de commencer avant, je me levais juste pour manger, fumer et faire pipi. Coop avait été mis chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, même si il voulait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de moi, parce qu'il voulait pas que ça recommence. J'avais faillit pleurer en l'entendant dire ça à ma mère. Cette semaine, c'était différent. J'ai terminé Grey's Anatomy, Games Of Thrones, The Vampire Diaries, New Girl, Teen Wolf, American Horror Story et même Orphan Black. J'ai du regarder une vingtaine de films. Que des films d'horreurs et deux ou trois films romantiques. Oui, je restais une fille. Cette semaine, j'allais m'occuper de Cooper, comme d'habitude, sauf que j'allais pas encore aller au lycée. Les vacances arrivaient de toute manière, donc je reprendrais les cours après. L'idée d'aller chercher Cooper à l'école me rendais légèrement de bonne humeur. C'était Cooper, il me mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Je me préparais donc, enfilais un manteau et à 11h45 je partais pour l'école primaire qui se trouvait être à 10 minutes de marche de chez moi.

Devant l'entrée se plaçaient les parents typiques : ceux qui sont là à attendre dans le froid depuis 20 minutes, ceux qui râlent parce que les enfants ne sortent pas assez rapidement, ceux qui sont au téléphone et qui regardent de temps en temps la porte pour voir si elle ne s'est pas ouverte entre temps, les nounous, qui trimballe des poussettes à trois sièges, et les jeunes, ceux comme moi qui vont chercher leurs frères et sœurs. Je me mettais un peu en arrière, pour pouvoir fumer tranquillement. Alors que je me concentrais sur l'allumage de ma cigarette, je reconnais une voix, sa voix, cette voix pour lequel j'aurais franchis des barrières. Ce rire que je n'entendais plus depuis 2 semaines. Je relevais la tête doucement, et, entre deux mèches de cheveux, je regardais si c'était bien lui. Bingo. Bien-sûr que c'était lui Quinn, sa petite-soeur est dans la classe de ton frère, abrutie de service. Je me reculais derrière un arbre pour faire en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas. Je soupirais. Puis une première « vague » de petits se fit entendre, et malheureusement, c'était la classe de Cooper... et de Charlotte. Cette dernière me remarqua avant mon frère (et avant son frère) et courut vers moi en criant.

\- Quiiiiiiiinn ! Quiiiiiiiinn ! E_lle arriva vers moi et je me mettais à croupis pour l'accueilir dans mes bras._

\- Hey toi. _Je regardais autour de moi et vit Puck me regarder, ne comprenant pas. Il arrivait vers là, j'allais la jouer Quinn Fabray. Pas Quinnie._ Ca va ma puce ? E_lle hocha la tête en souriant, puis Cooper me sauta dans les bras quand Charlotte me lâcha._

\- Tu m'as manqué ma Quinnie, _me dit-il dans l'oreille._

\- Toi aussi chaton, _répondis-je doucement._

\- Quinn ? Tu m'as pas dit que tu venais chercher Coop ? _Je me relevais et fixa Puck. _

\- C'est pas comme si je devais te dire tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

Je regardais dans ses yeux pour lire sa réaction, et il était apparemment surpris par ma réponse. Je dois avouer que j'étais surprise par ma froideur. Cooper me donna un petit coup sur la cuisse ce qui me sortit de ma demi-contemplation.

\- Quinnie ? _Je le regardais et répondis par un petit « hm ? »._ J'ai pas école cette après-midi.

\- Oui, _le coupa Charlotte._ On devait aller à la piscine, mais notre monsieur est pas là aujourd'hui. C'est marqué sur le cahier. _Elle tendit son cahier à Puck qui lut le mot, puis hocha la tête._

\- Donc, Quinnie, _repris Coop_, est-ce que Charlotte peut venir à la maison cette aprèm pour jouer ? Avec Puck ? _Je regardais tour à tour Charlotte puis Puck qui haussa les épaules._

\- Non. _Les deux petits se dépitèrent sur place._ Non, ils vont venir ce midi pour manger, d'accord ?

Je souriais aux deux petits puis levais la tête vers Puck qui souriait très légèrement. Tout joyeux, Coop et Charlie partirent vers la maison en courant. Personnellement, je restais derrière avec Puck, à un mètre de lui, comme si il fallait une distance de sécurité entre nous deux. C'était stupide. Je le regardais même pas, les écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles. Mon portable vibra.

**De Puck :**

Enlève-moi ces écouteurs, Fabray, arrête un peu de faire la gueule.

J'hésitais. C'était tentant de les garder juste pour le faire rager un peu. Mais je décidais de les enlever et de me retourner vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui faisait la gueule, j'te rappelle.

Je marchais en arrière, le fixant, sans regarder où je mettais les pieds. Mes bottines claquèrent sur le bitume au rythme des battements de mon cœur, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il leva la tête de son portable, un sourire fixé sur le visage.

\- Je faisais pas la gueule, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, loin de-

\- De moi. je _me remettais dans le bon sens de la marche._

\- Non, Q, écoute. _Il attrapa mon bras, m'arrêtant et je voyais dans ses yeux que la conversation n'allait pas être courte._

\- Coop !_ Mon frère se retourna à l'entente de son nom._ Les clés sont dans le pot de margaret, rentrez tous seuls. _Lui et Charlie repartirent en courant, main dans la main._

\- Magaret ?

\- Quand il était petit, il savait pas dire marguerite, alors il disait margaret, et c'est resté. Bref. J_e croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, décidée à voir le fond de cette histoire._

\- Je voulais pas être loin... de toi. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte. _Je soupirais en regardant le sol._ J'avais besoin de faire le point.

\- Le point ? Bah écoute j'ai eu le temps de faire le point moi, avec 2 semaines sans nouvelles.

\- Tu comprends pas Quinn !

\- Non je comprends pas non ! Je suis dans le coma pendant des semaines, je t'entends me parler alors que je passe à ça de la mort, t'es là tout les jours, je me réveille, t'es là, je me dis que tu es le meilleur ami qui puisse exister, et ensuite tu te barres, je te revois plus, j'entends plus parler de toi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout. De tout le monde, ok ? J'avais besoin de faire le point, de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

\- C'était pas une raison pour faire le mort.

\- T'as bien fait la morte toi.

\- Merci du rappel. Tu sais quoi, au pire laisse-moi ta sœur, t'en fais pas, je saurais m'en occuper. Rentre chez toi, va faire le point. Je te laisse, t'en fais pas.

Je repartis sans me retourner, remis mes écouteurs pour le peu de route qu'il me restait. Je rejoignis ma maison avant la fin de ma chanson, bien décidée à faire à manger pour trois personnes, pas pour quatre. Je franchis la porte d'entrée et vis Cooper et Charlotte mettre la table.

\- Il est où Puck ? _Me demanda Charlotte, un peu inquiète._

\- Je lui ai dis qu'on mangerait que tout les trois, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Donc, il doit être rentré.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Je... On verra ça plus tard, ok ? Finissez de mettre la table, je vais faire cuire les croques-monsieur.

Charlotte regarda Cooper, se demanda surement ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et moi. Les ignorant, je débalais 6 croques-monsieur et les mis sur une plaque pour les enfourner. Une fois mis au four et en train de chauffer, je servis du coca dans nos trois verres. Cooper et Charlotte s'attablèrent et me fixait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, toi et Puck ? _Me demanda Cooper et je soupirais avant de répondre._

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? _Je roulais les yeux, 8 ans et des vraies plaies ses petits._

\- Il m'a fait du mal.

\- Où ? _Je regardais les deux petits, évidemment, ils croyaient que Puck m'avait tapé ou un truc comme ça._

\- C'est pas tellement où._ Les deux me regardaient avec tellement d'incompréhension._ Il m'a laissée toute seule pendant longtemps et le revoir m'a fait un peu mal. Et il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être loin, de moi. Je fis une pause. Alors, il est pas venu manger. Voilà, c'est tout.

\- Quinn, tu sais que Puck t'aimes beaucoup, il voulait pas te faire du mal je suis sûre. _J'allais demander à Charlie comment elle savait ça, puis je me suis souvenue que c'était sa sœur, elle devait probablement savoir beaucoup plus de choses que moi._ Appelle-le s'il te plaît, dis lui de venir.

\- Non, _je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche._ Toi, fais le. Si tu, si vous voulez manger avec lui, vous l'appellez.

Je cherchais Puck dans mon répertoire, appuyais sur la touche appeler et sur le haut-parleur et posais le téléphone sur la table. Deux tonalités se firent entendre, puis Puck répondis.

\- Q ?

\- Puck ?

\- Charlie ?

\- Tu peux venir manger chez Quinn avec nous s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est elle qui t'as demandé ?

\- Non, mais elle veut bien. Alllllez, viens !

\- Passe la moi. _Charlie me regarda et je me décidais à parler._

\- Ils veulent que tu viennes, alors viens.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui et je repris mon téléphone pour raccrocher. J'installais un quatrième couvert, à côté de moi, puisque Charlie et Cooper voulaient se mettre côte à côte, bien-sûr. Puck entra, il s'installa et tout le monde me regarda sortir les croques du four silencieusement.

Après manger, les petits montèrent jouer, et ce que je redoutais arriva, je me retrouvais toute seule avec Puck. Je soupirais.

\- Quinn, on peut s'expliquer ? Genre clairement ?

\- Si t'as autre chose à dire pour ta défense. _Je m'assis sur la table et commença à fouiller dans mon téléphone pour me donner une consistance._

\- J'avais besoin de rester seul, et je pense que t'en avais besoin aussi. Et puis si t'avais besoin de moi, tu pouvais appeler, j'aurais répondu. _Je relevais pas la tête de mon portable._ J'avais besoin de faire le point parce que à cause de toi-

\- A cause de moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? _Je relevais enfin la tête et me retrouvais pile en face de lui._

\- Parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai constamment envie de faire ça.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise par son baiser, je mis du temps à réagir, longtemps apparemment puisque Puck s'éloigna de moi.

\- Je... Désolé pour ça. Je vais y aller.

La sensation de froid sur mes lèvres me poussa à attraper la manche de son pull et à le tirer vers moi.

\- Reste.

Je descendis de la table en déposant mon portable et me hissa à sa hauteur. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact et tout autour disparu. Je glissais une de mes mains dernière son cou et l'autre agrippait son tee-shirt. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi à vrai dire, pour toujours.

* * *

**Aloooors, vous me détestez plus hein? Muhahaha, je veux des avis les petits ! **


	8. EXCUSEZ MOI

bonjour à toutes et à tous, je tenais a m'excuser pour le manque d'update de cette fic, j'ai eu quelques problèmes informatiques a régler, donc j'ai pas pu écrire de nouveaux chapitres. néanmoins, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncez que mon problème sera réglé demain normalement, et qu'un nouveau chapitre sera disponible ce week-end, promis. je m'excuse encore une fois, pour ceux qui avaient peur que j'arrête la fic, pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'adore écrire et il est hors de question que je laisse une fic inachevée.

sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et vous dit a ce week-end alors !

bisoux, léouche.


End file.
